


How Computers Fuck.

by Luke_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Computer Play, M/M, PWP, Top Nines, submissive Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Luke_2020
Summary: This was orginally a Twitter thread I made. Nines has to interface with Connor to transfer a case file, but it's a large enough file that it's not completed instantly and it gets them off.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	How Computers Fuck.

Nines prepped the files for the case in one large zip file. It seemed to be a serial killer, or maybe an organization silencing witnesses. All they knew for sure was the amount of victims hit double digits. Nines walked over to Connor and extended his skinless arm. Connor took the offered hand with no hesitation. Almost every detective was working this case. When Connor interfaced with Nines, he noticed the file size was abnormally large. Being connected in this way, Nines knew his thoughts right away. 

_Everything fromthe victim's personal and family lives are in here. I spared no detail from this case_

Connor hummed and his systems accepted the download. Normally, they'd touch, stand for maybe a couple of seconds, and disconnect. The file size was going to make this about five minutes at the bare minimum. And then... Nines /felt/ the copied code flow out of him. Never did he have a sensation with file transfering, but this was different. He couldn't describe it... The best was like a pleasant throb in his abdomen.

Connor was stunned. Each packet of data being ensribed to his long term memory felt like a pleasant jolt, one that he's felt before. Thirium rushed to his face, and he pryed his eyes open. The two androids made awkward eye contact, but Nines held Connor's hand.

Connor understood the file was important, but all he could think about was how dirty this was. His leg twiched and he goraned. There was still four minutes left. He needed to keep composure in front of all his coworkers, but how was he when Nines was stuffing his solid state hardrive with thick encrypted code?

Nines' processors were alight. It was if he could reach out and caress the sitcks of RAM inside of Connor. And, maybe through the interface, he could look at his source code..? Even if not, overwhelming Connor with his data made his pleasure increase. Connor was consistenly whimpering, which made Nines swell with pride. He gripped Connor's hand tighter and tried to speed up the transfer, which made the smaller and less equipped android cry out.

"N-nines! Too- AH! Too fast! My proces-ssors are slower Ahhhhh than-than yours!!" 

Everyone was staring at this point, but neither of them cared. Connor was backlogged and his microtransitors were flooded with pulses of electricity. Connor felt his body overheat, his abdomen felt amazing with each flicker of electricity, and his mind went numb from shutting down background tasks. Nines noticed Connor starting to become disoriented. He leaned forward and muttered in his ear: "Come on. I know you can take it. You're almost -hngh. We're almost there. Shh.... Just a few more... Gigaby- FUCK!"

The only thing in Connor's vision was "Download complete. installing..." As he screamed in pleasure. He fell forwards and Nines, whos eyes were hazy and sythinthetic skin hot, caught him in his arms. 

Nines carded his fingers through Connor's hair.   
"That... happened..." He murmmured. He tried balancing Connor on his feet, but the poor android looked hurt. "Please stay with me, until I finish installing..." Connor's puppy eyes shot through Nines' heart.

"...ok." He said, and then picked up Connor bridal style. He made his way over to his desk and sat down. His eyes flickered down to Connor's soft face, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. When he lifted his head up, Fowler was standing right in front of him, arms planted on his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a whole new kink.


End file.
